


Review

by Mercy



Category: Nathan Barley (TV), The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: Dan reviews a Boosh gig. It goes about how you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lj boosh_shorts Challenge 16: All work and no play. [Originally posted May 2010.](http://boosh-shorts.livejournal.com/123861.html)

"It's two in the afternoon, Vince. Where've you been? We've got a gig in two days! It's not going to rehearse itself."

"I got too pissed to get home and woke up on the DJ's sofa. His flatmate thought I was him with amnesia and tried to take me to A&E, imagine that!"

"What, no unicorns or French salamanders? I think you're losing your touch."

"'S what happened, Howard. Luckily the Cheekbone ninja turned up and I could show her the cover. I don't remember what I did last night but clearly it was well trendsetting. She felt really bad so she said she'd send her brother round to the gig. He's a proper music reviewer 'n all."

"Well, then. We'd best pull out our best moves, hadn't we?"

" _My_ best moves, you mean."

"I've got moves! I'm a mover. Chikka-chik-oww!"

"Howard, no."

*

"This is well fucking revolutionary!"

"That man has got a bassoon sellotaped to his head."

"Yeah! Mental!"

"He's an idiot, Nathan. _You're_ an idiot."

"Preach it, Preacherman."

"Go away."

"Oi, Dan, look! I was sick earlier. This photo's gonna be the new splash graphic on Trashbat. 'Well Sick,' yeah?"

"...Actually, can you send me that photo?"


End file.
